SIN DESTINO, SIN DECISIONES, SIN VIDA, SIN NADA
by bidunett
Summary: Es un fic con una nueva tematica que quiero innovar, leanla y diganme que les parece mi tematica like o dislike opinen!


**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Antes de todo, los personajes no me pertenecen (cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia)  
La verdad, (lo que dire espero que no les moleste), algunos son muy ordenados y planean todo o ya tienen todo programado, pero esta vez yo he decidido que no hare eso, y que la ideas fluiran de algún momento a otro no se mucho de que se tratara y no tengo idea sobre que vendra después de lo que escribire- no se si sera un inukag o inukyo como unos les gusta  
por eso puse sin destino, porque nose, se me ocurre que por decir o ejemplo

"Aquel joven semi bestia, estaba besando a aquella joven miko que tanto aprecia pero no ama y de pronto aparece aquella otra mujer a la que amo pero desaparecio de su vida y apareció una joven de calida sonrisa y buenos sentimiento. una tormenta de emociones y sentimientos fluye, todo esta tenso el joven Taisho no sabe que decir, solo atina a decir aquel nombre que penso que jamas diria otra vez-Kikyou- "

Y como les dije- esto recien acaba de salir de mi cabeza

ven por eso no hay destino, no hay decisiones por que, ejemplo:

"El joven InuYasha se encontraba angustiado por el secuestro de aquella mujer que ya creia haber olvidado, pero la joven que estaba a su lado lo quiere y el joven Taisho no quiere que sepa la preocupacion que guarda por aquella mujer, ya que a esta joven sin darse cuenta esta empezando a amar ,pero aquella visitan tan inesperada de aquella mujer que lo miraba indiferente de todo, le cambio todo, no sabia en que pensar o que hacer

-la extrañas, ¿verdad?-murmuro aquella joven que se dio cuenta de la preocupacion del joven

-Kagome, te quiero a ti, tu eres mi única preocupación ,no tengo que preocuparme por nadie mas que tu-dijo con el joven

-me quieres, pero a ella la amas- dijo tristemente la joven

el joven con cierta e incomodidad y molestia miro a la joven y dijo-ire a buscarla-con una mirada baja y una voz fria

-no vallas, quedate conmigo-suplico la joven  
esta bien-dijo el joven con la mirada esta vez perdida"

Ven no hay muchas deciciones claras, la parte de sin vida es por ejemplo

"Una mujer con la mirada perdida y su cuerpo practicamente desgarrado y herido por las cadenas aquella mujer se lamentaba el momento de haber corrido cuando vio una escena que la perturbo, ya que en ese momento fue cuando fue atrapada por Naraku  
-¿porque luchas por vivir?, solo desata la cadena de tus pies y manos, y enróllalos en tu cuello, salta y dejaras de sufrir, porque si te liberas todo tu cuerpo de estas cadenas, ¿como escaparas de este castillo? y ¿si logras escapar?, ¿para que lo harás?, no tienes vida, si el hombre que amas no te ama, mejor líbrate de todo sufrimiento , es tan fácil, solo sentirás un pequeño dolor, como un piquete y después ya no sentirás nada-esta preguntas y controversias sonaban en cabeza de Kikyou, su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada"

Y la parte de sin nada esta esta, que se me ocurre

"La joven Kagome se durmio en brazos de su amado, InuYasha estaba tratando de dormir pero no conciliaba el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en Kikyou

-debo ir - dijo para si mismo y dejo a Kagome en recostada en su cama

y el joven fue al castillo del terror en busca de aquella mujer indiferente, logro pasar por todos los obstaculos, hasta que llego a la celda de Kikyou donde vio algo aterrador, que jamas imagino que vería

-¿que rayos cree que esta haciendo esa estúpida?-fue un pensamiento rápido que se origino en su mente al ver como Kikyou enrollaba en su cuello las cadenas de las que se había liberado

-Kikyou, idiota ¿que diablos crees que estas haciendo?-dijo InuYasha impotente por no saber que hacer, ya que los barrotes de su celda eran indestructibles

-¿a que viniste? - dijo Kikyou aun indiferente y enrollando las cadenas a su cuello con mas ganas

-Kikyou, por favor no lo hagas , te lo suplico - dijo InuYasha

-¿porque?-dijo Kikyou asombrada por las palabras que la dejaron impactada

-porque,...-

-ya se, porque viniste, ¿que necesitas de mi?-dijo Kikyou pensando que vino solo para pedirle algo

-¿que te hace creer que necesito algo de ti? - dijo InuYasha enojado

-si no necesitaras nada de mi, ¿que otra razon habia para que vinieras a salvarme?-dijo Kikyou mas indiferente y fría

-¿crees que yo necesitaría algo de una escoria como tu?-dijo irritado con la indiferencia de Kikyou,pero aun intentando vanamente romper los barrotes de la celda de Kikyou  
-entonces si soy una escoria , ¿para que viniste?, si no necesitas nada de mi-dijo mas interesada

-te necesito-dijo entre dientes tratando de que Kikyou viera su sonrojo

-¿y Kagome? - dijo resignada a una respuesta negatoria delo que acababa de decir

-te necesito, eres mi vida, si te tengo a mi lado tengo todo y sin ti estoy vacio-dijo mirando a los ojos de aquella mujer sorprendida

-no le hagas caso, te esta mintiendo, recuerda el beso que tuvo con Kagome-le decía su subconsciente que no quería ser lastimada por InuYasha otra vez

-respondeme, ¿y Kagome?-dijo enojada Kikyou  
si, a ella la quiero pero a ti te a mi - respondio InuYasha, al fin rompiendo los barrotes de la celda  
pues sigue tu vida queriendo a Kagome - termino de decir para luego saltar y morir al ser ahorcada por las cadenas

-NOOOO. MALDITAAAAA!, TE MALDIGO, ME OYES TE ODIO Y TE MALDIGO- dijo rompiendo en llanto  
si, te oigo-dijo Kikyou agonizando con sus ultimos segundo de aire y vida  
InuYasha al darse cuenta que Kikyou seguía con vida, se apresuro a descolgarla y aun dejarla con vida en aquel piso frio de aquel castillo

-Kikyou, no vuelvas a hacer eso, eres mi vida- termino de decir para luego besarla  
extrañamente Kikyou se dejo y no se opuso, lo cual le resulto extraño, pero a los dos segundos se dio cuenta

-idiota, ¿porque quieres morir y dejarme?-dijo al darse cuenta que Kikyou mientras el la besaba, ella se sacaba cuidadosamente la tessaiga

-lo siento dijo Kikyou apenada

-prometeme que no lo volveras a hacer-dijo InuYasha firmente

-esta bien- dijo Kikyou tristemente

InuYasha se dio cuenta que Kikyou aun movía la tessaiga la levantaba como para incrustarsela en el pecho

-Kikyou, deja eso-dijo InuYasha

-InuYasha, prometi que no me mataría, pero no prometi que tu no lo harias-dijo mientras ponia la tessaiga en manos de su amante y dirigia la mano de este hacia su pecho, e incrustandosela y asi logrando su cometido  
A si Kikyou murió en el instante en brazos de InuYasha"

Lo bueno de todo esto y lo que quiero resaltar es que lo hice en apenas 15 minutos, por eso me anime, no tengo idea de lo que hace a si que quien lo lea de comente y me dija como de que quieren que se trate, estaba pensando en una historia o algo alternativo diferente a la del anime, o que se encontrara con miroku primero o algo por el estilo, sino comentan hoy, entonces mañana publicare lo primero que se me ocurra, pero lo mas importante no se olviden de leerlo  
Pero esto sera algo mas como para que den ideas o algo suyo, lo que quieran, sera transmitido a travez de este fic, y solo para que quede claro, yo esta vez me parece que fue un poco mas inukik que inukag, pero yo no soy de antiKagomes o antikikyos , no tengo preferencias a nadie, ni odio a nadie, asi que yo estoy de acuerdo con todas las parejas y de acuerdo con todo, solo den ideas, y es mas emocionante si cambian la trama osea como dijamos esta con x y luego pasa algo y se besa con j y se da cuenta que am asi girar la trama porque esto no esta dedicado a alguien o alguna pareja en especial, esto salio de la nada y fluirá de la nada también, así que que si lo leyeron el mismo día que lo publique, pasenme ideas, comenten y dijan como quieren el comienzo y si es que no lo leyeron entonces no se preocupen, mañana estara el primer capitulo  
y, NO OLVIDEN DE LEERLO


End file.
